


Stars To Steer By

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Brief rimming, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Good Boy, Dom Peter Hale, Dom Stiles, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Derek Hale, Praise Kink, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek Hale, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: "Peter and I want you in our bed tonight."Derek looks at his alpha for confirmation, though his head is swimming.Peter rolls his eyes. "Stiles, darling, I thought we agreed we would ease him into the idea."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Comments: 82
Kudos: 497





	Stars To Steer By

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to majoline and shey for heaps of help. Thanks to the Woobies for encouragement. <333

Stiles has always liked to get groceries in the middle of the night, but ever since finding out he's pregnant he's even more anxious around a lot of people. So he goes at 2 AM, and Peter sternly tells him not to go without some kind of backup. They're both a little paranoid, but after losing so much in their lives, no one can blame them.

Derek is their number one beta, their staunchest supporter, and their pack's best fighter after Peter himself. He's happy to tag along behind Stiles with the shopping cart, listening to Stiles babble about eating for two and how he needs _organic_ seedless grapes, thank you very much.

Stiles isn't showing yet, but Derek can smell it on him, knows he needs someone to watch out for him. Stiles might blunder right into danger if he didn't have someone to keep an eye on him. So when his alpha tells him to go along with Stiles on his grocery run, Derek just nods and does his best to keep up.

Danger finds them in the grocery store parking lot. A witch, babbling about controlling the territory and killing the Spark so she could bond with the Nemeton or … blah blah blah, Derek doesn't get it all. He's too busy focusing on how best to protect Stiles.

The witch is powerful, but Derek has deep protective instincts on his side. He might not be as strong as the bitch trying to kill Stiles, but when he sees her shoot a bolt of poison-colored lightning right at the alpha's mate, he steps in front of it and turns, letting it hit him in the back, instead. For a moment, all he can see is Stiles's face: a mix of terror and fury. He hears the witch again, cackling like she's straight out of a cartoon, but then Stiles does something magical, something that smells of ozone and petrichor, and her laugh is cut off.

Derek hears her heartbeat stop, knows she's dead before her body falls to the pavement. Stiles sways and Derek catches him. "Stiles!" Derek says, shaking him gently.

Stiles gives him a lost look. "Gonna… gonna pass out, now," he says, and then makes good on his words.

Derek's back is killing him, and he can smell blood, but that's not important. He has to get Stiles to safety. The witch may have come with a coven, and the safest place for Stiles is with their alpha in their warded den.

His phone is dead when he picks it up to tell Peter they're on the way. He knows Peter has to have felt something, is probably worried. 

Well, Derek will just have to get Stiles back home quickly.

He doesn't know how he drives with his back in fiery pain, but he manages it. Once he gets to their property, he picks Stiles out of the backseat and rushes him to the den. Peter meets him at the door.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief. 

"What happened?" Peter demands to know.

"Witch," Derek says. "Stiles is… okay. He's strong. Just exhausted, I think."

"I smell tainted blood," Peter says. 

Derek hands Stiles off and Peter takes his mate, looking down at him with concern and relief warring in his face.

Derek tries to tell his alpha not to worry, that the blood is only his. But then the floor rushes up to meet him and everything goes black.

* * *

He swims in and out of consciousness for the next two days. Laying on his front, he has vague feelings of being tended to, of gentle hands rubbing some kind of ointment on his back. He whimpers, because it hurts as it heals and it's healing so slowly.

"Shh, this will make you better. I'm sorry it hurts. It'll be okay, baby," comes the voice. He doesn't know who is speaking. Maybe Peter, maybe Stiles. Maybe both of them.

He remembers Stiles falling, and once his mind clears enough he asks how he is. 

"Shh, sweet boy, he's fine. Stiles is fine." Peter's voice is soothing and kind. A hand pets Derek's hair. 

"The pup?" Derek asks, afraid of the answer.

But then Stiles is dropping a kiss in his hair, shushing him again. "We're safe. You protected us."

Derek lets his eyes fall closed again and drifts off, content in the knowledge that he didn't fail.

* * *

On the third day, Derek wakes up alone and refreshed. He doesn't smell like he's been in bed for three days, though, so someone must have bathed him while he was unconscious. And since he's sure he didn't make any bathroom runs, somehow _that_ was taken care of too. The thought makes him feel a confusing mixture of embarrassed and cared for. Important.

He still needs a shower, however. 

As he gets out of bed, Peter arrives in the doorway. "You're awake. Good," he says with a smile. 

"I need the bathroom," Derek tells him, flushing a little. 

"Do you need help getting there?" Peter asks.

Derek shakes his head and stands. His legs feel strong, not like he's been in bed for days. "I can do it."

"Just call if you need us. Breakfast is downstairs when you're done up here."

"Thank you," Derek says softly.

Peter looks him over, a calculated expression on his face. 

"What?" Derek asks.

"I think I should be thanking you," Peter says. "You saved my mate's life."

Derek shakes his head. "You know I'd do anything to keep Stiles and the pup safe."

Peter smiles and nods. "I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

Derek spends the rest of the week getting back to normal.

Stiles and Peter spend it watching him and sharing looks between themselves. Derek doesn't know what they're thinking, but he's sure they'll tell him if he needs to know.

* * *

Derek's expecting something, but he's not sure what. It's clear when Peter and Stiles order the rest of the pack out of the den for the night but tell Derek to stay that he's about to find out.

He's starting to worry when Stiles just kisses him full on the mouth. Derek stands there, dumbfounded, not moving a muscle. 

Stiles steps back and smiles. "Peter and I want you in our bed tonight."

Derek looks at his alpha for confirmation, though his head is swimming. 

Peter rolls his eyes. "Stiles, darling, I thought we agreed we would ease him into the idea."

"Derek prefers honesty," Stiles says. "Don't you, Derek?"

Derek nods. He doesn't know what else to say.

"There's honesty and then there's hitting him over the head with a mallet," Peter says dryly.

Stiles reaches up and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. "No one's hitting anyone with anything. Derek, is this something you might like?" Stiles steps closer, his scent enveloping Derek, making his gums itch. He always smells so good, especially since he's gotten pregnant. He's smiling. "Do you want to be our good boy?"

Derek sucks in a breath. His knees feel liquid all of a sudden and he has to lock them to keep from dropping down in full submission.

Stiles kisses his cheek, his jaw. "You'll be so pretty between us. We'll make you feel so good, Derek."

Behind him, Peter steps up, a line of hot power against Derek's back. His breath is warm against his skin, in his ear. "Tell us to stop and we will, sweet boy. This isn't mandatory. It's not an order. We just want to make you feel good."

"Please," Derek whispers.

"Please what?" Stiles asks, kissing his skin. "Please stop?"

"No," Derek says, swallowing hard. "Please. Don't stop."

"Tell us if you want this," Peter says. "Tell us and we'll take you to our bed and show you how much we love you."

Derek whimpers at that. He wants to do something with his hands, but he's not sure what. He could reach behind himself and find his alpha. He could lean in and touch his alpha's mate. 

"Tell us," Stiles repeats.

"I want it," Derek finally says. Even though he doesn't deserve it, he wants it. He loves Peter and Stiles with everything he has, and he wants to believe, just for a little while, that he's deserving of that love returned.

"Good boy," his alpha rumbles.

Derek leans back against him and lets Peter take his weight. Stiles leans in again, this time to trace his fingers over Derek's chest. Derek feels it like a brand of ownership through his shirt. He can only imagine what it will be like to be touched on naked skin.

"And you're sure?" Stiles asks. "You can think about it some more if you need to."

"Darling, Derek wants us now," Peter says. He takes a deep breath in, nose against Derek's neck. "I wish you could smell his arousal. He's ready."

Derek nods shakily, meeting Stiles's eyes to beg. "Now. _Please_."

Stiles puts his hand flat over Derek's pounding heart. Leans in to kiss him again. This time, Derek's expecting it and can respond. This time, Derek kisses back, tasting Stiles's lips and tongue, whimpering softly when he imagines his alpha kissing this same mouth time and time again. His head is spinning. He can't believe he's being allowed this fantasy, this secret he's hidden in the corner of his heart, only brought out to examine in the lonely dark.

"Come on, sweet boy. Let's get you in bed," Peter says, running his hands down Derek's arms, kissing him lightly behind the ear. 

Derek would have happily fallen to his knees in front of either of them right then, regardless of where he was. But Stiles takes his hand and turns toward the stairs and Derek follows.

He thinks Stiles will lead him to his own room, but he passes by it without stopping. Derek pauses, but Peter guides him further, until Stiles leads him into the master suite. Peter closes the door. Without direction, Derek stands still, waiting for their instructions. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long.

"Take your clothes off," Peter tells him. "Then help Stiles with his."

Stiles sits on the bed and watches while Peter stands back. Derek can feel both their eyes on him, and he flushes. He has a mirror. He knows what he looks like; they _should_ be pleased. But he's still not sure what they want from him, so he can't be certain. 

He takes his shirt off — not slow, but not in a rush, either. He likes the way Stiles's eyes go dark. For _him_.

"Shoes, then jeans," Stiles tells him. "Let me see you."

Derek obeys, faster than with the shirt. Once he's standing in his black boxer briefs, he hesitates. 

Peter is suddenly behind him, hands at his hips, thumbs tucked in the band of his underwear. "May I?"

Derek swallows with a click. "Yeah. Yes, alpha."

"Good boy," Peter says, and carefully pulls the briefs down, letting Derek's hard cock spring out and point toward Stiles. Once his underwear is off, Peter kisses his neck. "My mate wants you inside him. He wants you to taste him and then fuck him. Do you want that, baby?"

Derek stares at Stiles. He can't believe what he's hearing. He didn't know what to expect when he came into the room, but not that much. Not…

"Are you sure?" Derek asks. He doesn't know if he's asking Peter or Stiles.

But it's Stiles who answers. "God, Derek, yes."

"Go help him undress," Peter says, biting lightly at his shoulder, then giving him a gentle push toward the bed.

Derek knows Stiles doesn't need help, but when Derek drops to his knees to untie Stiles's shoes, he feels… better. Especially when Stiles starts petting his hair.

"You're so good, Derek," Stiles tells him. "Our perfect beta. Our strong protector."

Derek shivers at the praise and leans in, pressing his open mouth against Stiles's clothed cock. He mouths at the hardness, sucking on the fabric, and Stiles groans.

"Take them off," Stiles tells him. 

Derek fumbles with the fly because he's impatient, not because he's unused to undressing someone. He's had plenty of lovers, has learned how to please many men. He hopes Stiles is pleased with what he knows, anyway.

And then Stiles is lifting up so Derek can pull his jeans down, and his eyes catch and hold when Stiles pulls his shirt off. Not on Stiles's swollen cock, but on the slight bump to his belly. Derek thought Stiles wasn't showing yet, but he was wrong. With Stiles undressed, Derek can see where his alpha's baby is growing. He leans in and gives the bump a reverent kiss.

When he backs away again, he looks up to see Stiles watching him with something soft in his eyes. 

"She's still alive because of you," Stiles says.

"She?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods. "I've decided it's a girl. But she's safe, we both are, because of you. You're so good, Derek. So brave."

Derek frowns. "No, I…" He doesn't know how to finish the sentence so he just drops his head. 

Stiles's cock drools on his cheek and he turns his head to mouth at it. 

"Yeah, Derek, do that," Stiles says. "Suck me, baby."

Derek whines at his first taste of the alpha's mate. Of _Stiles_. He fits his mouth around him and sucks, and pulls off a little, then takes it back down again deeper.

Behind him, Peter's belt makes a clinking sound as it's unbuckled. But then Stiles distracts Derek again by petting his hair and telling him how pretty, how absolutely _beautiful_ he is.

That's not new.

But then Stiles says he's brave, and smart, and so good for them, so good for their pack. He's their best beta, their best boy. Derek finds himself sinking into that voice, sinking into a nice, floaty place where everything is good.

Eventually, Stiles pulls him off. Derek whines at the loss of cock in his mouth, but then he's being kissed so sweetly. 

Then Stiles tells him, "I'm ready for you."

Derek doesn't understand until Stiles pulls his legs up, exposes himself. Shows Derek the plug.

"Can you take it out for me, baby?" Stiles asks. "Nice and slow."

Derek obeys, loving the way Stiles whines when the wider part of the plug stretches his rim. Derek can't help but fuck him with it a little, teasing him. 

Behind him, Peter chuckles and runs his hands down the length of Derek's back. Derek sinks back into that touch, and when Peter cups his ass, Derek moans for more.

"Peter, you're distracting him. Derek? Focus, baby," Stiles tells him. "I know you want to be good for me. Come up here and fuck me." He throws a bottle to Peter and Derek sees he just used some more lube on his stretched hole. 

Derek grits his teeth, wanting to sink in immediately. But he waits. He doesn't know what he's waiting for.

And then Peter says, "Go on, sweet boy," and Derek can move, can press in and go deep and feel himself enveloped by wet, tight heat.

Peter's praising him, telling him how good he's doing, how much he's pleasing Stiles. "Smell him? See how excited he is? He loves this. You can go harder. Let him feel how much you want him. How much you want us both."

Stiles is moaning and telling him how good he feels, how big and hard and _right_. Stiles's arms wrap up around him, one of his lanky legs hitches over Derek's shoulder.

Peter's hands are on Derek's ass again, and then something warm and wet slides down his crack to his hole. Peter's tongue. Tasting him. Stretching him. Fingers, too, and Derek whines while his hips stutter.

"Focus, baby," Stiles whispers. "You're doing so well. So good, you're so good for us."

Stiles clenches around him and Derek cries out, but then Peter hisses in his ear, "Don't you dare come without us, baby boy. Don't come until we say." He twists his fingers and presses against Derek's prostate, like a reward and torture all at once. It feels so good he could cry, and yet he's greedy enough to want more.

He might say that out loud.

Stiles disagrees with him. "Not greedy to want something for yourself for a change, baby. It's okay. You deserve it. You deserve so much, all we can give you. Don't you know?"

"No," Derek whispers, bending down to hide his face, to hide the tears that spring to his eyes.

"Just let us take care of you, pup," Peter tells him. And then he pulls his fingers out slowly, making Derek whine at the sudden emptiness.

Stiles pets his hair, lifts his head. "It's okay. You're so good. You're being so good. Alpha's gonna take care of you."

And Peter teases him. Rubs the fat head of his cock around Derek's stretched hole. Derek moans, pushes back a little. Even begs, maybe. He's not sure. He doesn't know what he's doing, how wanton and slutty he sounds, but Peter finally gives him what he needs when he thrusts inside him.

Derek howls and pushes forward into Stiles. Stiles clenches around him, pulling him even closer into his arms, kissing his hair, his forehead, wherever he can reach. 

Derek is close to sobbing now. He's caught between the two people he loves most in the world and tears are running down his cheeks, into his neck, onto Stiles's flushed and sweaty skin. All he can hear is the slap of their bodies and the pounding of their hearts and Stiles's crooning, "Yes, baby, yes, so good, just like that, you're so good for us…" on and on like a mantra.

And Derek, he can't hold off much longer. "Peter, Alpha, _please_ ," he cries.

Peter's hands are fixed on his hips, bruisingly tight and possessive but Derek wouldn't have it any other way. Peter growls, fucks him harder. Snarls so that Derek feels it in his bones when he says, "Come, Derek. Come for us, baby boy."

Stiles cries out then with his own orgasm a split second before Derek spins out of control. Peter fucks him through it, making him reach higher than he's ever gone, and Stiles's peak is making him clutch and squeeze and milk every drop of come from Derek's cock.

And Derek flies higher, higher, until he's reached a place he can only float.

When he comes back down again, moonlight and a gentle breeze are coming in from the window to light on his skin. He's still in their bed, tucked between them like he belongs there.

"Hmm, awake now?" Stiles asks. He runs a hand through Derek's hair. 

"There you are," Peter says, sounding amused and so fond. 

Derek hides his face in his alpha's neck. Whispers a truth he feels deep in chest where his bonds to them reside. It's not a secret, not to them or anyone who knows him. But he hasn't said it aloud before.

Stiles kisses his shoulder, traces the tattoo on his back. "Oh, baby. We do, too."

Peter kisses his forehead. "We love you too, Derek."

And Derek doesn't care if he deserves it or not, he's going to hold their love in his heart, as close as he can, and cherish it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
